


Старые друзья

by Vodkyrie



Series: Шпионская семья [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Gentlemen (2019), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Male Friendship, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Если теория шести рукопожатий действительно работает, то с Питером Флетчером знакома вся Британия.
Series: Шпионская семья [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Старые друзья

— Надумаешь заплатить, позвони мне, красавчик! — Донеслось до Пайна из-за закрытой двери конспиративной квартиры. Выгнать настырного журналиста было непросто. Заперев дверь на все замки, он прошел в гостиную и устало опустился на диван. Джонатан чувствовал себя донельзя вымотанным и грязным после разговора с Флетчером. Тот факт, что ему удалось так много раскопать о настоящих причинах появления Пайна в окружении Роупера вызывал определенные беспокойства, о которых стоило немедленно сообщить Холмсу, пусть вычистит кротов из своего сада. 

Однако сразу звонить скромному государственному служащему, как иронично называл себя сам Холмс, он не стал. Интуиция подсказывала Пайну, что Флетчер захочет нажиться на информации о нем в другом месте. Холодок пошел по спине мужчины от одной только мысли о том, как обрадуется  _ такому _ компромату Коркоран. Да, в живых Джонатан вряд ли останется после этого. 

К счастью, Джонатан Пайн еще во время службы в армии славился умением сближаться людьми. Схватив лежащий рядом мобильный телефон, не тот, что подарил ему Роупер вместе с новым британским паспортом, а свой личный, он начал листать контакты пока не остановился на коротком и, на первый взгляд, ничего не значащем “Тренер”.

С Тренером Пайн познакомился в Ирландии. Правда, тогда еще он не называл себя Тренером, а был просто Шеймусом — славным ирландским парнем, который пошел в армию от безысходности: жена ушла от него, обобрав до нитки, после двух лет брака. Англичанин и ирландец попали в один отряд и быстро поладили и даже после службы смогли сохранить дружеские отношения. После стольких лет работы на МИ-6 Пайн мог доверять только Шеймусу. Тренер никогда не спрашивал о  _ настоящей  _ работе Джонатана, но требовал подробных рассказов о работе в отелях, смешных историй о туристах и прочей чепухе, и Пайн был ему благодарен за это. В свою очередь, Джонатан всегда спрашивал Тренера о его “Карапузах”, их спортивных успехах и косяках, музыкальной карьере, когда они выбирались в один из многочисленных лондонских баров.Однажды, Пайн даже смог выбраться на матчи “Карапузов” и эта вылазка закончилась победой Праймтайма, грандиозной вечеринкой и знакомством со всеми остальными многочисленными учениками Тренера. 

Их дружба была крепкой, а доверие безоговорочным. Если Тренеру нужна была помощь, Джонатан мог перевернуть весь мир и нарушить с десяток законов, чтобы помочь другу, потому что был уверен в том, что Тренер поступит точно так же. 

Не теряя времени, мужчина быстро набрал смс Шеймусу:

_ “Мне нужна персональная тренировка. Уделишь время? Дж.П.” _

_ “Только если приедешь в ближайшие два часа. И прекрати подписывать сообщения инициалами, в конце-концов, твой номер есть в списке моих контактов” _ — ответ пришел спустя пару минут. 

Прочитав его, Джонатан вздохнул с облегчением и быстро напечатал ответ: 

_ “Буду через сорок минут. Дж.П.” _

И следом отправил извинение:

_ “Прости. Рабочая привычка.” _

Сорок минут спустя Пайн вошел в пустой спортивный зал на окраине Хакни. Тренер нашелся в маленьком кабинете за раздевалками. Джонатан легко постучал костяшками по дверному косяку, привлекая внимание Тренера. 

— Джонатан. — Тренер оторвался от компьютера и посмотрел на гостя. — Как “отельный” бизнес? В Ривер-Хауз уже открыта бронь номеров на рождественские праздники?

— Шеймус, — Пайн, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел на стул и слегка поморщился. — Я обязательно расскажу тебе о десятке лучших отелей на набережной Темзы, если в живых останусь.

Тренер нахмурился: они были знакомы по меньшей мере лет десять, еще со времен службы в армии, и он видел Пайна в любом состоянии, но никогда еще он не ставил под сомнение собственную жизнь. 

— Ко мне сегодня приходил один человек с охренительно огромным досье на меня. Предлагал купить его за чисто символические двести тысяч и я очень сомневаюсь, что я единственный к кому он пришел с таким предложением. — Мужчина вздохнул и устало потер глаза. 

— Дай угадаю. Этот таинственный продавец выглядит как престарелый сутенер в желтых очках? — Тренер поправил собственные очки.

— Да, и сальные шуточки через слово вставляет. Его зовут Флетчер. Ты знаешь его?

— В некотором роде. — Хмыкнул Тренер, но тут же посерьезнел. — Он может тебе навредить? — Джонатан кивнул. 

— Ты знаешь, я не люблю когда мои парни влипают во всякие криминальные истории, но Флетчер такой мудак… Мои парни могут его просто припугнуть и украсть досье. Или можно решить проблему радикально?

— Радикально?

— Ну да. Понимаешь, пока ты был в той миленькой нейтральной стране, о которой мы не говорим, мои парни обнесли ферму Микки Пирсона…

— Микки Пирсона? И твои парни все еще живы?

— Я впрягся за них и оплатил долг.

— Столько лет прошло, а ты не меняешься, Шеймус. — Джонатан мягко улыбнулся.

— Ох, кто бы говорил, мистер Вежливая улыбочка. — Закатил глаза Тренер. — Но мы отвлеклись. В общем, Флетчер тогда и Пирсону дорогу перешел: слил его русским. Правда, тогда он смог отвертеться, но теперь у него появился отличный шанс познать глубины Темзы. Так уж вышло, что я спас жизнь секретарю Пирсона и он настойчиво хочет отплатить мне этот долг.

— Оставлю судьбу этого человека на твоей совести, уверен ты примешь верное решение.

— С каких пор ты стал таким жестоким, Джонатан?

— Годы работы с туристами, Шеймус.

Тренер рассмеялся и застучал по экрану смартфона, набирая кому-то сообщение. Закончив, он убрал телефон в нагрудный карман и улыбнулся другу.

— Если с этим покончено, то как насчет пинты пива? Я знаю хороший бар, тебе он точно понравится.

— Пиво в твоей компании — всегда хорошая идея. Пойдем. 

Около входа в зал стоял черный Ягуар с правительственными номерами. Рядом с автомобилем, опираясь на изящный зонт-трость, курил мужчина. Увидев его, Джонатан мысленно чертыхнулся. Пайн повернулся к Тренеру и виновато улыбнулся:

— Прости, кажется наш поход в бар отменяется. 


End file.
